


Matchmaking

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Stuck camping for the night, Nick forgets his tent. Or did he?





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it!

Sometimes cases just  _ sucked _ . 

Nick had a feeling this was one of them from the second they arrived at the crime scene, but he  _ knew _ when they learned their victim hours before he was found was at some location deep in the woods according to the gps in his watch. What made it worse was, it was so deep in the woods they couldn't drive a car all the way and there was no clearing for a plane of some sort. Which meant..they had to walk, and it was so far out they wouldn't get there before the sun went down which also meant..they were stuck camping out for the night. 

Camping, woods, nature... _ none _ of it agreed with Nick. It hated him, and he hated it. He was a city guy and that's all there was to it, the only thing that made it a little better was watching how excited Ellie was for it. Ever since the case with Ziva and Morgan she had been a little down, but Nick could be a little grateful for this since it brought a smile he hadn't seen in a while to her face. 

Or so he was a little grateful until they got to the sight and Nick finally realized his tent was  _ not _ with him.

“How can you forget a  _ tent _ ?!” Ellie scoffed at him, hands on her hips in a way that reminded him eerily of his Ma making him cringe back a little. 

“I-I don't know!” He sputtered out, off kilter from the scolding tone she gave him. 

They turned to McGee who had just finished putting his own tent up. He raised an eyebrow at the two staring at him.

“Uh sorry Nick, my tent is only big enough for myself.” McGee said with a sympathetic shrug.

Nick groaned and Ellie sighed.

Next they turned to Gibbs.

Gibbs stared them down as he chewed on a piece of beef jerky. Nick wondered if the guy carried some everywhere..not that it'd surprise him.

“Gibbs?” Ellie said in a ‘cutesy’ voice, making her eyes wide like a puppy dog. Nick's eyes widened, seconds away from telling her to  _ stop being cute before he lost it and kissed her _ . 

“Nope.”

“What!” Nick spun around. “Come on Gibbs your tent is big enough for us both! I barely sleep anyway-”

“And he doesn't snore either!”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ellie. Nick turned and gave her a ‘seriously?’ look. McGee snickered from behind them. And Ellie..she made a little ‘oh’ noise realizing it might be a little odd for her to just  _ know _ he didn't snore. 

“I just- um- movie nights!” Ellie stuttered out. Nick pointed to her and nodded. That  _ was _ the truth, if Gibbs believed it or not well..who knows. 

“Yeah..no.”

“Gibbs!” Nick whined a little, Gibbs’ eyes flashed with amusement for a second before it disappeared

“Share with Bishop, It's clearly not the first time!” Gibbs shouted as he ducked into his tent, zipping it up tight.

Nick and Ellie gaped at where he stood.

“Did he just-” Ellie began to say.

“Yup.” Nick finished with a nod. 

McGee's laughter made them jump. 

“Have fun you two!” He said with a snicker as he followed Gibbs’ example of getting into his tent.

“So uh..” Nick said slowly.

Ellie sighed.

Looks like they were sharing a tent.

Later when it was completely dark outside, Nick in his sleeping bag watched Ellie in her own shivering. The temperature had dropped almost dramatically once the sun was completely gone, and it seems he wasn't the only one who forgot something as Ellie forgot an extra blanket.

“Ellie.” Nick said, not being able to stand watching it anymore. “Just get in my sleeping bag, it'll be warmer and it's big enough for both of us.”

“I-I'm f-fine.” 

“Dude you're shivering and can barely talk, just get the hell in here.” He unzipped the bag, Ellie whimpered as she got out of her's.

He let out a little grunt as she practically dived into his, resulting in her colliding with him. 

“S-Sorry.”

“You're fine.” He mumbled, zipping up the bag and wrapping his arms around her shaking body. He flinched at how cold she felt, rubbing his hand over her arm to try and warm her up quicker.

Ellie sighed in content, burying herself into his chest chasing the warmth he was giving off. Nick froze for a second at her body being pressed right against his. Okay so he didn't think this all the way through. 

“It's a crime how warm you are.” She mumbled after minutes of silence. Nick almost sighed in relief that she was now talking like normal. 

Nick couldn't bring himself to respond, instead his hand began running up and down her back in an unconscious motion. He almost stopped once he realized, but Ellie had practically started purring like a damn cat..apparently cold Ellie  _ really _ liked the warmth. 

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. She was..adorable. Geez now he's using the word  _ adorable _ what was this woman doing to him? 

When Ellie's breathing started to even out hinting that she was asleep he felt his body relax more and his arms tightened around her. 

Neither of them woke up hours later when the tent opened a little, Gibbs and McGee peeking in before closing it back up. 

“Boss...you did that on purpose.” McGee stated, chuckling.

Gibbs smirked slightly and shrugged walking away. “No idea what you're talking about Tim.” 

“What about rule 12?” He asked, Gibbs handed him a piece of jerky that he took.

“Rules have been broken before.” Gibbs said. “They both deserve to be happy, I learned my lesson Tim.”

McGee watched him walk away wondering if the end of the world was near. Gibbs  _ purposely _ pushing Ellie and Nick together? Willingly breaking one of his rules? 

He turned to Ellie's tent hearing them getting up and talking to each other in low tones. Moving away to his own tent, he suddenly stopped short as a thought hit him.

Nick  _ did _ bring his tent. He remembered seeing it in the van they took, and  _ Gibbs _ was the one who unpacked their things from the van. McGee chuckled to himself shaking his head. Gibbs knew Nick would be so bummed and moody about camping in the woods that he wouldn't be focused enough to realize he didn't  _ forget _ his tent, Gibbs had just hidden it. 

It really must be the end of the world, Gibbs was  _ deliberately _ playing matchmaker.


End file.
